Eterno
by Leona Dark
Summary: Si el mundo no girara o el tiempo no existiese, entonces, jamás moriría. Jamás moriría tampoco nuestro amor... pero el tiempo no es necesario, nuestro amor es eterno, no necesitamos del sol de la luna o los astros para seguir amándonos... 【Mario Benedetti】¡Edad de oro SasuNaru! Actualizado, capítulo 3.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Eterno.**

 **Género:** AU, drama, tragedia. YAOI.

 **Pareja:** SasuNaru.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Shonen Jump. Todo esto sin ánimos de lucro, sólo por el afán de emparejarlos y verlos juntos.

 **Advertencias:** OOC (muy necesario), relaciones homo y heterosexuales. Shota.

 **Notas:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! Fanfic participante en " **La edad de oro SasuNaru** " (más información al final). Espero que este nuevo trabajo sea de su agrado :) Un agradecimiento a mi novio por ayudarme a moldear la trama (te amo Yaki) y sin más qué decir…

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

 **ETERNO  
** **Leona Dark**

 **Capítulo 1**

— **»†« —**

 **D** olía.

Desde pequeño ha tenido aprensión a las inyecciones, aunque los últimos años ha estado viviendo de vacunas, jamás encontrará el gusto por las agujas. Y ni hablar de los catéteres, esos le dejaban el dorso de la mano amoratada y cuando tenía la mala fortuna de ser tratado por una enfermera novata, el dolor podía prolongarse por días.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, con sondas conectadas a su cuerpo, rodeado de maquinas con luces parpadeantes que monitorean su respiración y su frecuencia cardiaca. No es novedad que esté internado en el hospital, los médicos y las enfermeras ya lo conocen por ser un paciente constante, lo saludan cuando le van a hacer sus chequeos, le preguntan por su estado de ánimo, les preocupa que pueda estar triste o decaído, siempre tratan de hacerle sonreír y que por lo menos, eso aliviane su pesar.

Pero hoy en particular se siente más débil que las veces anteriores. Al mirar con atención su mano libre del catéter, puede notarla más delgada y marchita, y la cierra sin fuerza, formando un puño flácido y sin energía. Piensa que ese podría ser el menor de sus males, lo que lo tiene preocupado es el dolor de estómago que muy lentamente está cediendo, después de una semana en tratamiento lo mínimo que esperaba es que el dolor le dejara dormir, pero al parecer tendría que esperar unos días más.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le regresaron a la realidad, sobresaltado cogió el lápiz que había botado sobre el colchón y fingió que continuaba con su dibujo, la puerta se abrió y una joven enfermera entró empujando el carrito con la charola de su almuerzo, acercándose a la cama, la mujer no evitó curiosear e inclinándose para observar dejó escapar un jadeo.

– ¡Pero qué bonito dibujas!- sonrió repasando la imagen de dos gatitos jugando a la sombra de un árbol. – Es impresionante.

– Muchas gracias- sintió sus mejillas calentarse por el cumplido, aún no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios por lo que él llamaba "sus garabatos". – Disculpe señorita…- buscó el nombre en el gafete de la rubia. – Yamanaka, ¿podría revisar el suero? Creo que ya casi se termina.

– Oh sí, cierto, cierto- y sonrojándose por su descuido, la enfermera cambió la bolsa por una nueva. – Esto te dolerá un poco- preparando una nueva inyección, colocó la aguja en la otra entrada del catéter y adicionó el medicamento.

Esta siempre era la parte más difícil, no estaba seguro si todas las personas que utilizan suero sienten lo mismo que él, pero podría jurar que sentía como la espesura del medicamento inyectado atravesaba su piel y se adentraba en sus venas. Inmediatamente sintió que su mano se dormía (1), volviéndola un poco más pesada, no quería llorar, mucho menos frente a la señorita que hacía lo posible por suministrar lentamente la medicina, así que para no jadear de dolor apretó las sabanas con el puño libre, era lo único que podía hacer.

– Ya está listo- le sonrió cálidamente y acercó la charola con comida. – Por suerte la mano con la que dibujas está libre de agujas- y acariciando su cabello en un gesto maternal se retiró.

"Sí, es una fortuna" pensó irónico mirando su palma izquierda, con las marcas de sus dedos aún visibles.

– Fabuloso- resopló mirando su almuerzo. – Odio las espinacas.

— **x — x — x —**

Caminaba estudiando el diagnóstico de una paciente recién ingresada al hospital, leía con atención los resultados de los análisis mientras sorteaba a la gente que caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya. Qué curiosa se veía con su largo cabello trenzado sobre un hombro, su impecable traje blanco y sus pequeñas gafas ligeramente torcidas. Todo complementado con su manía de nunca mirar su camino al andar, pero con la habilidad de nunca tropezar.

Estaba por llegar a su pequeña oficina cuando escuchó pasos apresurados aproximándose a ella.

– Hinata… oye, Hinata- Ino corrió por el pasillo para alcanzar a su compañera, sabía que estaba mal, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. – Necesito que me respondas algo.

– ¿Qué sucede?- no evitó fruncir ligeramente el ceño mirando el reloj en la pared.

– Sé que tú sabes qué es lo que tiene el paciente de la habitación 9- la miró fijamente, ansiosa. – ¿Puedes decírmelo?

– ¿Quién?- preguntó inocentemente, fingiendo no entender. – ¿Al que no le gustan las verduras?

– Vamos, deja de jugar- movió una pierna impacientemente. – Tú sabes de quien hablo; del niño que dibuja con la mano izquierda.

– Me sorprende que no hayas leído su expediente, normalmente están colocados al pie de las camas- "y sabiendo que eres muy indiscreta, realmente me sorprende" pensó mientras la reprendía por su falta de atención para con el paciente, quizá sólo sea la enfermera que lleva los alimentos, pero eso no la justifica de mostrar poco interés a la condición de los enfermos.

– Lo siento- respondió apenada. – Me distraje al ver que estaba dibujando y…- se removió incómoda, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su compañera. – Luce muy pequeño para estar conectado a tantas máquinas, ¿qué edad tiene?

Hinata sólo la miró pensando en darle explicaciones o dejarla ahí parada para reunirse con el doctor del área de Oncología. Sabía que Ino podría ser muy insistente y lo que menos quería era seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

– Tiene 14 años, pronto cumplirá 15- respondió suavizando su expresión. – Acompáñame a mi oficina, ahí te explico con más detalle.

— **x — x — x —**

Con renuencia y asco tuvo que comerse las espinacas, no quería que la nutrióloga lo riñera de nuevo por dejar sus verduras.

¿A quién le importaba si no comía esas horribles plantas? A sus padres nunca les importó, siempre era sencillo sustituir un alimento por otro, sólo tenían que pedirles a los cocineros que le preparan alguna otra comida. A veces se preguntaba si en verdad sus padres se preocupaban por él, tener un chófer que lo llevara a todos lados no es una muestra de seguridad, como tampoco es una muestra de cariño el tener a una nana que lo vigile las 24 horas del día. Podría tener los objetos que quisiera; la consola más nueva, el celular más caro, incluso elegir el automóvil para su quinceavo cumpleaños, pero sólo algunas veces lo único que quisiera es la compañía de su familia.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

Había ocasiones que sentía que su vida era un asco, sus padres trabajando todo el día, mientras él tenía que pasar el final del verano en el hospital (2). Le habían prometido visitar el museo de la ciudad donde se exponían las obras de Leonardo Da Vinci, pero a la velocidad con que el dolor de estómago disminuía, presentía que estaría internado una semana más… si lo daban de alta antes, con suerte, todavía podría ver la exposición. Todo era horrible en ese sitio, el suero, el catéter en su mano, la comida (con sus horribles vegetales), la cama incómoda y la almohada dura. Sus padres ocupados y él solo en esa habitación. Si no tuviera su cuaderno de dibujo ya habría enloquecido, pensó tocando el espiral del cuaderno sobre sus piernas.

No, no es verdad.

Había una sola razón por la que estar en cama era algo mínimo.

Lo único bueno era poder verlo a _él_.

Suspirando regresó la vista a su dibujo; dos gatitos juntando sus patitas delanteras como en un baile, no evitó sonreír con ternura, definitivamente le pediría a su madre que le llevara sus lápices de colores para que el dibujo no se quedara en sombras. ¿De qué colores serían los mininos? Negro y amarillo, se permitió pensar con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

– ¿Puedo pasar?- su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando escuchó su voz del otro lado de la puerta.

– Adelante- sintió sus manos humedecerse rápidamente, y mientras la puerta se abría se limpió el sudor en las sábanas.

Por fin había llegado.

— **x — x — x —**

– ¡¿Sida?!- chilló dejando caer el folder de sus manos, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada.

– Ino, por favor…- la reprendió Hinata por su falta de tacto e instándola a que levantara los papeles continuó: – Te agradecería que fueras un poco más discreta, si te lo expliqué es porque probablemente vas a estar tratándolo y lo menos que necesitas es conocer su condición. Así que sé amable con él, es un chico educado y obviamente su situación es delicada…

– Lo siento Hinata, es simplemente que…- no encontró las palabras para explicar el remolino que había sentido en el estómago. – Es muy joven…

— **x — x — x —**

– ¿Cómo se siente mi paciente favorito?- preguntó colocando la mano sobre su frente. – Creo que tienes temperatura- frunció el ceño mirando sus sonrosadas mejillas. – ¿Sientes alguna molestia?

– En absoluto doctor- negó nervioso, y cuando retiró su mano sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

– Vamos, ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre- le sonrió antes de girarse a revisar las máquinas y hacer anotaciones. – Sí me hablas de "usted" me haces sentir más viejo de lo que estoy.

– Sí, lo siento- asintió apenado sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo.

Quizá su vida era un asco; estando más tiempo en hospitales que en casa. Quizá sus padres no estaban con él en momentos como esos, cuando más débil física y emocionalmente se sentía. Pero tener la atención de _él_ compensaba todo.

– Qué bonito dibujo- le sonrió inclinándose como lo había hecho minutos antes la enfermera. – Serás un gran artista, Naruto.

– Muchas gracias doctor Sasuke- dijo sintiendo nuevamente arder sus mejillas sin mirarlo a la cara.

Definitivamente, él lo compensaba todo.

— **»†« —**

" **E** l alma humana anhela a lo eterno, de lo cual, aparte de algunos raros misterios de la religión, sólo el amor y el arte pueden procurar un reflejo. **"  
** **I** ris **M** urdoch.

 **Continuará…  
** **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

 **(1)** : No sé si en otros países exista esa expresión, es por ejemplo cuando una persona se sienta sobre sus rodillas y después de un rato se levanta y siente como un hormigueo xD

 **(2)** : En el hemisferio Sur el verano comienza en diciembre y acaba por marzo, y en el hemisferio Norte es de junio a septiembre. Recordando que Japón está en el Norte, la historia estará en el periodo junio-septiembre. Acá en México las vacaciones de verano terminan como a mediados de agosto, por lo que cronológicamente estamos antes de septiembre. Díganme que si me di a entender xD

 **Edad de oro SasuNaru** : no sé si estén familiarizados, es un proyecto liderado por _Takaita Hiwatari_ donde promueve buenos fics de Naruto para levantar el fandom. Por lo que les invito a leer las demás historias ;) démosle una nueva oportunidad a los fanfics de esta hermosa pareja.

 **Notas** : ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :) es cortito, pero a medida que avance la historia los capítulos se vuelven un poquito más extensos. ¿Sospecharon desde el inicio quien era el enfermo? Espero que no xD no hay más qué decir, recuerden que me gustan los viernes para actualizar. Apoyen el proyecto y más que nada, la causa. Todo sea por más fics de buena calidad en el fandom ¡Viva el SasuNaru! Nos vemos el viernes. Cariños~

 **L** eona **D** ark  
 **0045 - 101015**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas:** Fanfic participante en " **La edad de oro SasuNaru** " liderada por _Takaita Hiwatari_ , démosle una nueva oportunidad a los fics de esta hermosa pareja y apoyemos el fandom. ¡Larga vida al SasuNaru!

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

 **ETERNO  
** **By Dark**

 **Capítulo 2**

— **»†« —**

 **S** er médico, es el sueño que desde niño siempre anheló.

Al principio fue un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano mayor también es uno, o que la gran mayoría de los hombres en su familia han destacado en la noble área de la salud y el cuidado. El mejor ejemplo es su padre; Fugaku, un gran médico cirujano reconocido en muchas partes del país y aunque lo niegue, su hermano Itachi, el mejor neurólogo de las últimas generaciones en la familia Uchiha. Siempre lo admirará en secreto, jamás admitiría estar fascinado con la pasión que demuestra en su trabajo, o la profesionalidad que imprime cada vez que debe lidiar con un caso realmente complicado, y mucho menos aceptará que a pesar de estar siempre detrás de él, es su más grande ídolo.

Pero él no quiso estar siempre detrás de su padre o de su hermano, por lo que se decidió a una de las áreas que, a su parecer, es de muchísimo más cuidado y dedicación que el resto de las otras; pediatría. Pertenecer en esta especialidad de la medicina no es para nada sencillo, escuchar a los niños llorar podría partirle el alma a cualquiera. Tener que actuar rápido y eficaz cuando hay una emergencia es su droga de cada día, saber que debe salvar a todos los niños posibles es el aliciente con el que día a día se levanta.

A sus 28 años se considera todo un profesional. Cuidadoso, trabajador, responsable, pero… a pesar de toda su ética, no puede evitar sentir que hay algo que distorsiona toda esa perfección en su vida, "o alguien" piensa mientras camina a su habitación.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros se detiene frente a la habitación número nueve, "donde esta él", suspira y golpea suavemente.

– ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta más por formalidad que por solicitar el acceso, de todos modos sabe que puede entrar cada vez que quisiese.

– Adelante- escuchó la respuesta a lo que parecieron largos segundos.

Suspiró conteniendo una sonrisa, era hora de verlo.

— **x — x — x —**

Sai es un chico extraño.

Aunque aún le falta un año para terminar la carrera (1), trabaja medio turno en el Hospital de la Hoja donde puede tratar a los niños como practicante, apoyando a los médicos y absorbiendo todos los consejos que éstos le dan. Como la Universidad se encuentra relativamente cerca, no se preocupa por los horarios, él es feliz sabiéndose útil.

Sai también encontró su vocación en la medicina, aunque no es como si hubiese tenido muchas opciones considerando la familia a la que pertenece, sin embargo eso nunca le desagradó ni lo tomó como un obstáculo porque desde adolescente sabía que su destino era curar a los niños. Siendo un Uchiha no se podía esperar menos de él, siguiendo los pasos de su _querido_ primo Sasuke también se enfocó en la pediatría.

No es como el estereotipo del médico pediátrico; amable, educado, atento o sonriente, es más bien callado, serio, incluso inocente, despistado y lento en situaciones que no comprendía, algunas personas piensan que tiene un carácter huraño, incluso hasta agresivo. Lo cierto es que una persona de buen corazón, noble y educado, si se le definiera con una palabra, más bien sería _indiscreción._

— **x — x — x —**

– ¿Cómo se siente mi paciente favorito?- preguntó acercándose a la cama y colocando la mano sobre su frente. – Creo que tienes temperatura- se aventuró a mentir, él sabía perfectamente que sus sonrosadas mejillas no eran producto de fiebre. – ¿Sientes alguna molestia?

– En absoluto doctor- le respondió nervioso, algo en su pecho se removió al mirar sus actitudes aún infantiles.

– Vamos, ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre- le recordó mientras se giraba para hacer anotaciones. – Sí me hablas de "usted" me haces sentir más viejo de lo que estoy.

– Sí, lo siento- le escuchó susurrar..

Cuando acabó sus anotaciones volvió a mirarlo, su cabello rubio alborotado cubriendo sus ojos, esos bonitos ojos azules que desde la primera vez que los había visto se habían quedado grabados a fuego en su mente, también mira sus manos, delgadas y lejos de tener el color bronceado de antaño, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerlo sentir bien, poder regresarle el color a esa piel marchita y desmejorada, deseó poder hacerlo sonreír para que olvidase por unos instantes su situación.

 _Deseó inclinarse y abrazarlo…_

– Qué bonito dibujo- no fue consiente de lo que hacía, cuando reaccionó ya tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia el joven, colocando la mano izquierda sobre la almohada. – Serás un gran artista, Naruto- y la mano derecha sobre la libreta de dibujo, casi rozando su pierna.

 _Deseó que esos ojos azules le mirasen…_

– Muchas gracias doctor Sasuke- escuchó la voz temblar pero sin levantar la vista. Y en un acto reflejo, tomó la barbilla de Naruto para colocar su rostro frente al suyo, cerca, muy cerca.

– Sólo llámame Sasuke…- susurró sintiendo el cabello rubio acariciar su frente. – Por favor…- y la nariz respingada de Naruto hacer contacto con la suya.

 _Deseó poder besarlo…_

— **x — x — x —**

Una de las cosas que más le gustan de ser practicante, es estar cerca de su primo y aprender de él, pero si se distraía y le perdía de vista jamás lograría su cometido. Por lo que revisando sus notas, recordó que a esa hora le tocaba la revisión al chico de la habitación nueve y con pasos largos se apresuró a llegar.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera notó que aún tenía tiempo de hacer la revisión con su primo, así que cuando llegó no se molestó en tocar y abrió la puerta adentrándose dos pasos.

– ¿Sasuke?

— **x — x — x —**

Jamás en su vida había tenido unos reflejos tan rápidos como lo que en ese momento experimentó, irguiéndose cuan alto es, tuvo que soltar a un muy sonrojado Naruto que lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con las sábanas, lanzando por los aires el cuaderno de dibujo.

Por un momento creyó que su primo le gritaría o le reclamaría por lo que había visto, pero sólo se limitó a observarlo con esa mirada inexpresiva.

– Creo que no es buen momento- le escuchó decir después de los cinco segundos más largos de su vida. Si alguien pudiera definir a Sai con una palabra sería _indiscreto._ – Hablamos luego Sasuke, adiós Naruto- y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

O quizá _inoportuno_.

— **»†« —**

" **H** ay acciones que hablan un lenguaje silencioso, pero llevan consigo un mensaje eterno, lleno de un profundo sentimiento. **"  
** **A** nónimo.

 **Continuará…** **  
** **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

 **(1):** No estoy segura si en todos los demás países la carrera de medicina es como aquí en México, más o menos 5 años de estudios y algunos más para la especialización (pediatría, neurología, etc), por lo que en el fic sólo tomaremos 5 años. Así que haciendo cuentas, si a Sai le falta un año para acabar y comenzó a los 18... podemos decir que tiene 22 tiernos añitos :D

 **Notas** : ¿Alguien imaginó lo que haría Sai? :D perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada :/ me sobrepasaron los deberes, pero ahora si, seré más constante :P espero que les haya gustado. Como vieron van a ir alternándose los capítulos, estos dos primeros son los introductorios, los demás les aseguro que irán un poco más a prisa ;) Un agradecimiento enorme a: **Erin, CatunaCaty, ReiraUchihaUsui, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, jennitanime** y **Kaily Hiwatari** por sus comentarios, son unos soles (inserte muchos corazones) ahora si me despido, nos leemos la siguiente semana. Cariños~

 **L** eona **D** ark  
 **2148 - 221015**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas:** Fanfic participante en " **La edad de oro SasuNaru** " liderada por _Takaita Hiwatari_ , démosle una nueva oportunidad a los fics de esta hermosa pareja y apoyemos el fandom. ¡Larga vida al SasuNaru!

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

 **ETERNO  
** **By Dark**

 **Capítulo 3**

— **»†« —**

 **L** a primera vez que se conocieron, Naruto pensó que Sasuke era un idiota.

Fue una semana antes de navidad, cuando tenía 10 años que tuvo su primer encuentro con él; en aquel diciembre había estado de vacaciones con sus padres en Hong Kong, era la primera vez que salían del país por un asunto que no fueran los negocios de Minato, su padre. También era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a una enfermedad que lo llevaría al borde la muerte.

Por su condición al ser portador del VIH, Naruto no asistía a la escuela, desde que tenía edad para ir al preescolar siempre fueron tutores lo más cercano que tuvo a la educación. Rindiendo las evaluaciones a final de año para poder acreditar sus estudios fue como pasó sus primero años escolares, siempre manteniendo sus notas altas para ser el orgullo de sus padres, pero eso no era suficiente, entre las clases de natación, las prácticas de esgrima y los cursos de inglés, apenas y contaba con tiempo suficiente para pasarse todas las tardes estudiando, y por ende, casi no convivía con sus padres.

Minato siendo gerente de una empresa inmobiliaria, se encuentra realizando viajes la mayor parte del año y es sólo en diciembre que se da su tiempo para estar con la familia, ese año, como Naruto le entregó excelente calificaciones, decidieron viajar a China.

Había sido un gran viaje, Naruto estaba extasiado con todos lo lugares que habían visitado; desde la Gran Muralla China hasta la Ciudad Prohibida, y tomando un descanso en la ciudad de Hong Kong, partirían a Las grutas de Mogao en Dunhuang (1); el sitio que más anhelaba visitar por la gran colección de arte budista del mundo, sería un desperdicio no visitar las cuevas cuando ya tenía en mente ser un artista.

Pero la visita tuvo que posponerse porque Naruto enfermó, a principios de semana habían estado cenando en un restaurante tradicional y después de haber jugando con niños del lugar, comenzó a sentirse cansado, muy cansado, por un momento creyó que era por los recorridos del día pero presentía que no era la verdadera razón cuando sintió los primeros escalofríos y una extraña resequedad en la garganta. Sabía que estaba enfermándose, pero no les dijo nada a sus padres, el viaje a Dunhuang sería en dos días y por nada se lo perdería.

Lamentablemente, el haberse callado su malestar fue un error que jamás volvería a repetir.

Al día siguiente no podía disimular la tos, que siempre atribuía al cambio de temperaturas, sus padres no muy convencidos no le cuestionaban el sonrojo que cubría su carita, siempre se coloraba cuando hacía algún esfuerzo físico y el calor ese día parecía alcanzar algún record, por lo que según su calendario, continuarían el viaje hacia el Puerto Victoria, donde tomarían el paseo marítimo Tsim Sha Tsui. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a mitad del recorrido la tos se volvió más insistente provocando que sus ojos lagrimearan y se le hincharan los párpados, para cuando acabó el paseo ya no pudo disfrazar la fiebre que se había intensificado.

Kushina reaccionó rápido cuando las piernas de Naruto se debilitaron y casi cae de cara al piso, no fue hasta ese instante que prestó atención al cuerpo tiritante de su hijo; con sus manos frías y su rostro bañándose con pequeñas gotas de sudor que se sintió el verdadero pánico subir desde su estómago hasta su pecho. No supo en qué momento Minato había tomado en brazos al niño y jalándola del brazo, habían corrido hasta el hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Fueron los días más angustiantes de su vida. De tener un recorrido de ensueño planeado para disfrutarlo en familia, pasaron a observar como su hijo iba desmejorando a pasos agigantados, en menos de 24 horas temió por la vida de su niño, la fiebre alta y los ojos enrojecidos parecían indicios de un resfriado, uno muy fuerte que lo estaba orillando a la inconsciencia, por lo que sin dudar un minuto más, regresaron a Japón para que su hijo fuera tratado en el mejor hospital del país; el de la Hoja.

— **x — x — x —**

En aquel entonces Sasuke tenía apenas un año trabajando, a pesar de tener un padre con una gran influencia dentro del hospital, no quiso ser colocado como médico en jefe; el puesto que su Fugaku ya le tenía reservado, y en cambio prefirió comenzar como los demás médicos de su edad, en emergencias.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, fue el viernes 17 de diciembre cuando atendió el caso más importante se su carrera hasta ese momento.

Había llegado furioso al trabajo, siempre le habían parecido ridículos los celos de su pareja por insignificancias, y es día había sido el colmo, después de más de dos horas tratando de hacerle entrar en razón no parecieron suficiente ante los reclamos por estar trabajando tantas horas en el hospital, siempre rodeado de médicos y enfermeras. Todo el razonamiento de Sasuke quedó opacado por reclamos y acusaciones sin sentido que al final los había llevado a la separación que, internamente, agradecía. Nunca le había gustado que le controlaran hasta la comida y definitivamente pensaba que había sido la mejor opción, aún así llegó rumiando al trabajo, pensando que sería una noche muy larga.

Su enojo se esfumó casi al instante que lo llamaron por los altavoces, pidiendo que se trasladara lo más pronto posible a las salas cercanas al helipuerto. Eso le extrañó, puesto que sólo podría tratarse de alguna celebridad, un político o una persona con mucho, mucho dinero como para recurrir a utilizar un helicóptero."A trabajar", se dijo poniéndose en marcha hacia el patio trasero donde varios enfermeros bajaban a un chico rubio en camilla.

— **x — x — x —**

El viaje hasta Japón se les hizo _eterno_ , no les importó tener que pagar grandes cantidades de dinero con tal de apresurar el jet en el que se encontraban. Mirando con preocupación a su hijo en brazos de su mujer, se sintió repentinamente cansado, muy cansado, la respiración de Naruto era errática debido a la tos, sus mejillas furiosamente rojas cubrían las pequeñas pecas que salpican su nariz, y los párpados cerrados ligeramente hinchados le daban el cuadro más angustiante que jamás había visto, su niño podría morir si no lo atendían rápido.

– Perdón- escuchó susurrar a su esposa mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – Perdónanos Naruto…- y enjugándose las lágrimas lo miró. Jamás olvidaría la tristeza que ensombrecía el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja.

– Tranquila cariño- en dos pasos ya estaba abrazándola. – Estará bien.

Y con promesas en sus labios, sintieron que el jet descendía, significando una sola cosa, que ya estaban en Japón. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era abordar el helicóptero que ya los estaba esperando para trasladarlos al hospital.

— **x — x — x —**

– ¿Cuál es el cuadro del paciente?- preguntó Sasuke cuando dos enfermeros empujaban la camilla, seguidos de lo que parecían ser, los angustiados padres.

– Fiebre alta, conjuntivitis ligeramente avanzada y principios de salpullido- respondió Hinata caminando a prisa al lado del rubio mientras hacía anotaciones en sus hojas de diagnóstico. – Claros síntomas de sarampión.

– ¿Sarampión aquí en Japón?- preguntó extrañado, no era una enfermedad común en los últimos años.

– Estábamos de vacaciones en China- respondió el rubio con voz tensa, a su lado vio a la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su suéter.

– Correcto, necesitamos un análisis de sangre y un hisopado viral de nariz para confirmar que sea sarampión y no algún caso de influenza- ordenó cuando entraron a la sala donde lo tratarían. – Y un encefalograma- se mordió el labio al ver el miedo en el rostro de los padres. – Es únicamente para descartar la posibilidad de encefalitis; que es la inflamación del cerebro. No se preocupen, yo me encargó de él.

Y con esa promesa, Minato y Kushina tuvieron que esperar a que el joven médico ayudara a su hijo.

Mientras los asistentes ayudaban a obtener una muestra de sangre y otra de mucosa nasal, un chico le conectaba la bolsa con suero en la maño izquierda. Hinata le ayudaba a preparar al niño para el encefalograma y por primera vez lo miró detenidamente; pequeño, de cuerpo delgado, cabellos rubios como los de su padre, manos delgadas y suaves al tacto, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolo con su mano libre de agujas entre las suyas hasta que Hinata le golpeó en el brazo, con su mirada gris sobre él, sintiéndola acusadora le soltó y se dispuso a atenderle, debían bajarle la temperatura inmediatamente o algo muy grave podría suceder con el niño.

Fue un alivio que tras suministrarle una inyección de ibuprofeno en menos de 10 minutos la temperatura ya hubiese descendido y ahora el pequeño respiraba con más tranquilidad.

Sasuke recibió los resultados del análisis de sangre y esperaba que pronto le entregaran los del hisopado, comenzó a leerlos mientras se acercaba a la morena que estudiaba los análisis del encefalograma, notó que los hombros de la chica descansaron de alivio y descartó la inflamación cerebral.

– Ese niño tiene VIH- estaba distraído cuando vio a Hinata dar un bote en su silla y señalaba los papeles en su mano.

Continuó su lectura y encontró lo que le indicaba la chica, frunció el ceño mirando al pequeño que ahora parecía dormir tranquilamente, según los datos que habían recibido del niño, con 10 años de edad y ser positivo del VIH es algo que tendrían que hablar seriamente con sus padres.

– Y aún hay más- dijo ella leyendo el análisis del hisopado que una joven enfermera le entregaba. – Características, síntomas… sí, es sarampión. Creo que tendremos a este jovencito con nosotros unos cuantos días más.

— **x — x — x —**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos lo único que pudo distinguir fue las paredes blancas características del hospital, algo en su interior se agitó al recordar que estaban en el crucero cuando se sintió mareado y… no había más. Se quitó los mechones de la frente y en ese momento notó el catéter en mu mano, vio el suero colocado sobre su cabeza y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Genial, simplemente genial.

No quiso hacer más memoria para no reprocharse el haberse enfermado "Justo cuando podía pasar tiempo con sus padres" le recriminó una vocecita en su cabeza. Gruño tratando de acomodarse en la cama ¿dónde estarían sus padres? Quizá estarían fuera del cuarto esperando ansiosos a que despertara, o en casa, alejados del ajetreo de médicos y enfermeras. Volvió a gruñir sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, había echado a perder todo una vez más.

Intentó dormir de nuevo para no ponerse a llorar, era frustrante estar ahí, el pitido de las máquinas le da mucho miedo, no le gusta admitirlo pero teme que el día que deje de oírlas sea cuando no vuelva a abrir los ojos. _"Tranquilo Naruto",_ escucha una voz en su memoria, _"Haré lo posible por que te encuentres bien"_.

" _Yo te cuidaré"_

" _Naruto…"_

– Naruto…- sintió el vértigo recorrer su cuerpo por haberse sentado tan a prisa, estaba seguro que era la misma voz llamándole, su mirada desenfocó, pero pudo distinguir al médico de pie frente a su cama, uno muy simpático. – Te he estado llamando y no me haces caso- dijo molesto mientras hacía anotaciones.

– Estaba durmiendo- reprochó también con molestia.

Ya no le parecía tan simpático.

Pero o no lo escuchó o lo ignoró muy bien porque se dedicó a tomar registros de las máquinas. Naruto resopló fastidiado, siempre tenía que atenderle el médico más huraño de todo el bendito hospital.

– Abre la boca- le ordenó acercando la lengüeta de madera, obedeció reticente, con dos minutos en la misma habitación sentía que lo odiaba. – Inhala y exhala lentamente- dijo tanteando su pecho con el estetoscopio- no hubo más remedio que hacerlo, quizá si obedecía, el sujeto se marcharía más rápido.

Lo qué hizo el tipo lo descolocó completamente, sintió arder sus mejillas cuando levantó la vista y se descubrió observado, fue ahí que lo miró detenidamente y aceptó que era muy atractivo; de piel pálida, con cabello y ojos negros. Pero ni así se amedrentó y le sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente como que el médico también se mostrara fastidiado.

– Eres un tonto, Naruto- le dijo mientras se alejaba un paso, terminando con el infantil reto de miradas.

– ¿Por qué dice eso de mí?- replicó lo más educado que pudo.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tus padres que te sentías mal?- agachó la mirada, no le gustaba que lo riñeran. – Mírate las manos- ordenó y al prestarles atención pudo ver las manchas rojas salpicando su piel. – Eso que tienes se llama sarampión, es una enfermedad que normalmente se adquiere cuando no tienes las vacunas correspondientes, aunque por tu situación no me sorprende que te hayas contagiado con el simple contacto con algún pequeño enfermo.

"Claro, mi VIH" pensó rodando los ojos.

– Pudiste haber muerto- dijo serio, cerrando un puño dentro de su bata blanca. – Logramos controlar la temperatura y evitamos que algo más grave sucediera- suavizó el tono y le acarició los mechones rubios. – No vuelvas a asustarnos así de nuevo ¿está bien?

¿Era su imaginación o realmente parecía preocupado por él?

Quiso reprocharle pero no pudo decir nada, el tipo se había inclinado y le había besado la frente. Una vez más sintió calientes sus mejillas y cerró los ojos al sentir el roce. Cuando se alejó decidió que no bajaría la mirada, enfrentaría lo que tuviera que decir.

– Descansa pequeño, tu padres no tardarán en llegar- recomendó abriendo la puerta para salir. – Y Naruto…- por primera vez lo vio sonreír. – Eres un bobo.

Y no se enojó, también sonrió con él.

— **»†« —**

" **E** ste día que tanto temes por ser el último, es la aurora del día eterno. **"  
** **L** ucio **A** nneo **S** éneca.

 **Continuará…** **  
** **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

(1): Las grutas Mogao, también conocidas como las cuevas de los mil Budas, alberga la mayor y mejor conservada colección de arte budista, en el 366 aC el monje budista Yue Seng cinceló la primer cueva y su trabajo se siguió desarrollando a lo largo de varias dinastías dando como resultado una fantástica colección de arte devocional que todavía hoy es admirada.

 **Notas** : El título del capítulo debería ser "Flash back" :P admito que me gusta "oírlos" decirse dobe y baka, pero esto es un AU así que no habrá japañol, lo siento. Estuvo un poco más largo ¿cierto? Lamento la demora pero tuve que hacer muchos cambios para que quedara decente :/ espero haber compensado un poco la ausencia, el siguiente capítulo estará de nuevo en el presente (lo prometo) además de que aparecerá un personaje muy importante para la historia ¿ya notaron quien falta? Una pista; es una chica :P muchísimas gracias a: **Goten Trunks5, Isidora-SNS, jennitanime, Kaily Hiwatari, Sora Tapia, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Paola S, Erin, Tixy of Light** y **Takaita Hiwatari** por los comentarios, me siento feliz y halagada por eso n.n sin más me despido, nos leemos pronto (espero) cuídense mucho.

 _Paola S_ : Sasuke pudo haberlo besado, sí, pero gracias a Sai ya no tendrá oportunidad (por ahora). MPN, te juro que no lo he olvidado, pronto le daré un retoque y lo terminaré, lo prometo :) gracias por el apoyo Paola, eres un amor. Cuídate mucho. Cariños~

Recomendación: **Harry Potter y el Fabricante de Pociones** de **Zafy**. Una de las mejores historias que he leído, si les gustan los fic largos de drama, suspenso y romance deben leer esta historia (65 capítulos, 757K+ palabras y 2.8K+ páginas). No se arrepentirán.

Cariños~

 **L** eona **D** ark  
 **1958 - 191115**


End file.
